Hochzeitsglocken
by JennGermany
Summary: Ichigo und Rukia wollen heiraten. Karin und Toshiro haben GEfühle füreinander. Werden sie zusammen kommen? [ToshiroXKarin][IchigoXRukia]
1. Das Wiedersehen

Viel Zeit war vergangen seitdem sich Toshiro Hitsugaya und Karin Kurosaki das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Ihre letzte Begegnung war kurz nach dem Sieg gegen Aizen gewesen. Nun bestand keine größere Gefahr mehr für die Menschen in Karakura Town und so war auch die Anwesenheit der Shinigamis nicht mehr notwendig.

Soul Society

Hitsugaya taicho saß über seinen Papieren, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und eine vergnügte Rangiku Matsomoto ins Zimmer geeilt kam.

„Taicho!"

„Was Matsumoto?", sprach der Kaptain, der inzwischen nicht mehr der kleine Junge von früher war, sondern ein stattlicher junger Mann.

„Das errätst du nie!"

„Was den Matsumoto?", in seiner Stimme hörte man deutlich seinen wachsenden Zorn.

„Kuchiki taicho hat endlich zugestimmt!", berichtete sie mit einem breiten grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für diesen Schwachsinn!". Matsumoto fing an hinterhältig zu grinsen.

„Gut, dann erzähle ich dir nicht, dass Rukia und Ichigo nächsten Monat heiraten werden und sie fast ganz Soul Society eingeladen haben und du deine kleine Freundin wieder sehen wirst!" Matsumoto verließ mit diesen Worten den Raum.

Sein Blut gefror. Er vermisste Karin seitdem ersten Tag an, an dem er wieder zurück in Soul Society war, jedoch würde er das niemals zugeben und jetzt zu hören, dass er nach all dieser Zeit das Mädchen wieder sehen würde, das ihn verzaubert hatte lies sein Herz einen Überschlag machen.

Karakura Town

„Was?", ertönte ein Schrei durch die Straßen von Karakura Town. Karin und ihre Schwester Yuzu waren gerade auf dem Weg nach Haus von der Schule, als Yuzu ihr die frohe Nachricht verkündete. Karin war geschockt. Natürlich wollte sie Toshiro wieder sehen aber nun ging ihr alles zu schnell.

Yuzu konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie das schockierte Gesicht ihrer Schwester sah, die sonst in jeder Situation cool blieb. Karin wusste nicht warum aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie für den jungen Kaptain ganz besondere Gefühle, Gefühle die sie nicht kannte und die ihr ein wenig Angst machten. Karin kam schnell wieder zurück zur Vernunft und tat so, als sei es keine große Sache, doch in ihrem Inneren konnte sie nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass sie bald Toshiro begegnen würde und das wenn sie nichts unternehmen würde, sie ihn danach vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde.

2 Wochen später …

Karin war auf dem Weg zum Fussballtraining. Während des Trainings hatte sie ihre Ruhe. Keine gestresste Rukia, die sich sorgen darum machte, ob auch wirklich alles bis zu ihrer Hochzeit fertig ist. Kein Ichigo, der alle zwei Minuten nachschaute, ob die Ringe noch an ihrem Platz waren und kein Isshin, der stundenlang heulend vor dem Bild seiner Frau saß und etwas davon schwafelte, dass Ichigo nun endlich erwachsen sei. Karin war vollkommen in Gedanken vertieft und wurde zurück in die Realität geholt, als sie gegen etwas oder jemanden lief.

„Oh, verzeihung.", sagte sie.

Die Person, gegen die sie gelaufen war drehte sich um, ein junger Mann mit weißen Haaren und strahlend blauen Augen, ca. 1 Kopf größer als sie. Karin hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie ersticken. Der Mann vor ihr war Toshiro.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", fragte er mit zorniger Stimme.

Oh gut, er erkennt mich nicht. Nichts wie weg!´ dachte Karin, schaute auf dem Boden und begann weiter zu gehen.

„Warte …", rief Toshiro. Und plötzlich traf es ihn wie ein Blitz, sie war zwar größer, hatte längere Haare und sah besser aus, als er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte aber war sich sicher, dass diese junge Dame Karin war.

„Karin?"

Nein…warum nur? Was soll ich sagen.´

„Ja?", antwortete sie zögernd und drehte sich um, um Toshiro anzuschauen. Die beiden starrten sich an, es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen. Was soll ich sagen?´, fragte Toshiro sich selber, doch bevor er eine Antwort gefunden hatte begann Karin zu sprechen. „ Lange nicht mehr gesehen! Du bist gewachsen!"

Die einzigsten Worte die ihm einfielen waren: „Du auch!" Und wieder schwiegen beide.

„Toshiro?", fragte Karin plötzlich.

„Hn?"

„Ich hab dich vermisst" Oh Gott habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?´ Hat sie das gerade wirklich gesagt?´ Auch wenn es gegen seine Ehre war und er sich nicht sicher war, ob Karin diese Worte wirklich gesagt hatte, ging er auf Karin zu, umarmte sie und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Ich habe dich auch vermisst!"

Karin fühlte wie ihre Wangen rot wurden. Toshiro lockerte die Umarmung, um Karin direkt in die Augen schauen zu können. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher, bis sich ihre Lippen schließlich berührten. Als die beiden den Kuss beendeten wollten sie sich so viel sagen aber keiner von beiden brachte ein Wort hinaus.

„Hast du noch etwas vor?", fragte Toshiro lächelnd.

Karin schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war so glücklich und gleichzeitig verwirrt, dass sie ihr Training vollkommen vergaß.

So das war mein erster FF. Ich liebe Bleach deshalb musste es einer sein, mit Paarungen aus Bleach und ich liebe die Vorstellung von Karin und Toshiro als ein Paar. Ich denke ein weiteres Chapter wird nochfolgen.


	2. Zu Orihime?

Hand in Hand gingen die beiden durch die Straßen von Karakura Town bis sie schließlich in einem kleinen Park halt machten und sich auf eine Bank setzten. Toshiro legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und für lange Zeit schwiegen beide und genossen einfach die Gegenwart des anderen. Wieder einmal war es Karin, die das Schweigen brach.

„Warum bist du mich eigentlich nie besuchen gekommen?", fragte Karin, während sie sich aus seiner Umarmung löste um ihn besser anschauen zu können.

Toshiro schaute ihr tief in die Augen und antwortet: „Ich dachte dir würde daran nichts liegen, außerdem wollte ich es nie wahr haben, dass ich dich … ."

Toshiro schwieg.

„Dass du mich was?", fragte Karin. Toshiro schwieg. Karin pickste ihm in die Seite.

„Sag schon!", sagte sie ungeduldig.

„Ah … du weißt schon … ich meine, also …. Ich… äh…", Karin wurde langsam ungeduldig und pickste Toshiro immer heftiger in die Rippen und forderte ihn dazu auf endlich zu sagen, was er sagen wollte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung warum aber sie wollte es um jeden Preis wissen. Toshiro war sichtlich genervt von Karins gepickse. Er schnappte sich ihre Hand und warf sie zu Boden. Hielt beide Hände mit seinen neben ihrem Kopf fest und schaute sie sauer an. Karin fing an zu lächeln.

„Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du total süß aussiehst, wenn du sauer bist?"

„Jeder, der so etwas zu mir sagen würde, wäre tot!"

„Und warum ich nicht?"

Toshiro starrte neben Karin auf den Boden, danach in ihre Augen und flüsterte: „Weil ich dich liebe!"

Karin war im siebten Himmel, dass war der Moment von dem sie immer geträumt hatte. Langsam löste er seinen Griff und war dabei aufzustehen doch Karin hielt ihn fest und zog ihn zu sich runter. Sie begannen sich zu küssen, zuerst sanft und vorsichtig. Sie befanden sich beide auf Neuland und hatten angst, die Erde würde unter ihren Füssen wegbrechen, wenn sich nicht vorsichtig sind. Doch diese anfängliche Angst verflog sehr schnell und ihr Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher. Toshiro beendete den Kuss und war ein wenig benebelt von den ganzen Gefühlen die in diesem Kuss gesteckt hatten.

„Wollen wir zu Orihime gehen?"

„Was?" fragte Karin geschockt. Es fing gerade an intimer zu werden und er fragt mich, ob wir Orihime besuchen gehen wollen?, fragte sie sich selber. Toshiro sah den geschockten und verwirrten Blick in ihren Augen und fügte hinzu.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich während meiner Besuche hier immer bei Orihime übernachte! Sie ist mit Matsumoto shoppen gegangen und das kann Tage dauern! Hört sich das besser an? Ich denke du möchtest nicht zu dir gehen, um etwas Ruhe und etwas Zeit zu zweit haben zu konnen?!"

Karin wurde knallrot wie eine Tomate. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf Oh Gott er hat genau gemerkt, warum ich so ein Gesicht gemacht habe, ich habe lange darauf gewartet aber was ist, wenn er mich gar nicht will?

„Keine Angst, wir brauchen nichts zu machen, wenn du das nicht willst! Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt." Man konnte aus Karins Gesicht lesen wie aus einem offenen Buch. Voller Enthusiasmus stand sie auf und ging in Richtung Orihime. Toshiro blickte ihr verwundert hinterher und folgte ihr.

Den Weg zu Orihime sprachen sie kaum miteinander. Beide hatten einen leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht. Nach zehn Minuten waren sie endlich angekommen. Beiden erschien es eher wie eine Ewigkeit als wie zehn Minuten.

Karin machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem, Toshiro setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihr Hand in seine. Von einem Mann berührt zu werden war eine ganz neue Erfahrung für Karin, von einem Mann, der sie liebte, nicht so wie sie Ichigo oder Isshin liebten eben so, wie Toshiro sie liebte. Vollkommen in Gedanken vertieft merkte sie, wie Toshiro begann ihren Nacken zu küssen und sie lies ihren Kopf nach vorne fallen. Seine Hand löste sich von ihrer und begann leicht ihren Bauch zu streicheln. Sie bewegte sich auf und ab, bis sie schließlich intimere Stellen ihres Körpers erforschte …

So das war das Zweite weitere werden folgen!


End file.
